


You are not okay

by daughterofsunandmoon



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, London, Multi, Other, References to Depression, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofsunandmoon/pseuds/daughterofsunandmoon
Summary: A little oneshot inspired by my stay in London and seeing Betrayal.Warning: Mention of depression.





	You are not okay

It was getting cold. The sun slowly started to disappear behind the hill in your back, the moisture of the grass and earth slowly dampening your trousers. The wind played with your hair; on the horizon you could see the London Eye between some buildings. Although there were still many people in Primrose Park, it wasn’t loud. You heard the chattering, some dogs barking, a little bit of the traffic in the distance, but it was peaceful compared to the rush and loudness that had surrounded you the last couple days. It was refreshing, to be able to escape the hustle and the noises for a while. You laid back with closed eyes. So much peace.  
“Hello. Mind if I sit next to you?” said a voice, you were just too familiar with. “Not at all, suit yourself.” you said with a smirk and still eyes closed. The rustle of clothes could be heard, then for a minute or so there were again just the noises of the park. “What’s your name?” – “(Y/N).” – “Hello (Y/N), I am…” – “I know who you are.”. You finally opened your eyes. And there he was, the human being you longed so to meet, sitting casually next to you. You could feel your heartbeat in you throat. “Of course you do.” he said with a smirk that brought all the feelings back you just had this morning browsing Tumblr. You just continued to lay in the grass, trying to get a hold of your quickened heartbeat and heavy breathing. When you finally calmed down, that was when you started to take him in really. He looked older than you remembered, deep wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes, the positivity and optimism he used to radiate gone, a good amount of grey in his hair and beard, slight dark circles under his eyes. He looked tired. So… tired. “Are you okay?” you asked him with concern in your voice. “Yes.” He answered, but it was off, it was too quick, like a lie one has told too many times. You just eyed him from the side. “No. No, you are not okay.” you murmured so quietly, you weren’t sure, he had heard you. He just looked at you with weary eyes but said nothing. As he averted his look, you couldn’t hold it in. It was not your place to say it, probably you were about to overstep several lines, but… you had to. “Listen. I see, that you are not okay. And that is okay! Please, don’t lie about it. You can say the truth and you are not obligated to tell all aspects about it, but please, do not lie about your current state of mind, when it is written all over your face. No, let me finish!” you said as he was about to stop you from continuing. “My last months and years were hell. I’ve been through so much shit and was about to fall apart. But when I finally went to therapy, to a hospital and talked about it, I found new friends who understood me. Who taught me, that it is my responsibility to be true to myself. It lies in my hands, what I share and with whom. And it is their responsibility to tell me, when they can’t take it, when they have not the mental resources to deal with it. I understand, that you maybe do not want to talk with me about it, but please don’t lie, especially to your dear ones, who are seriously concerned, because you cannot tell me, they haven’t noticed something fishy about you lately. You are not alone, even if it often feels like it. Some may not be sure, what it is that has changed, but I say it takes a broken mind and heart to see another one. And boy, I can smell it on you from ten meters against the wind.”  
He just looked at you, baffled. You leaned back, let him process what you just said. You didn’t mind if he was angry with you, because you new he would see the point eventually. It took a couple minutes before he shifted and stood up. You expected him to just walk away and you closed your eyes again, but you didn’t hear his steps, and as you opened them, he was crouching in front of you, offering his hand to help you up. Now it was your turn to look confused, but you took his palm and he pulled you up. “You seem to have a good feeling for the emotional state of others, (Y/N). And I see the point. Would you mind discussing it with me over a cup of tea?” he asked you with already more light in his eyes. You could just smirk and nod.


End file.
